Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness
Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness (Bokujou Monogatari: Kimi to Sodatsu Shimi in Japan) is a farming simulaton game developed by Marvelous Interactive and published by Natsume. It is currently the fourth Harvest Moon game on the DS. Story :You play either as a boy character (Mark) or a girl character (Chelsea). The story starts with you boarding a ship to escape from the city life and to begin a new one on an island. While you are on the boat, you encounter a bad, violent storm at sea and the ship you are in was hit by a lightning and is destroyed. Taro finds you on the beach and wakes you up. He was on the boat as well as his daughter Felicia, his granddaughter Natalie and his grandson Elliot. They introduce themselves and take you to explore the island. Taro takes you to the top of the island and finds an old abandoned ranch. He asks you if you want to be the rancher of this island. You automatically agree. From then on you must complete certain requirements to attract more residents to the town, such as fishing a certain amount to gain the fishermen residents. Gameplay All movements and actions are done using the touch screen, with the D-Pad used to change/equip tools and items. The game uses Wi-fi to enable an online farm ranking service and an online voice chat session using the DS Microphone. Marriage Candidates :Island of Happiness features 6 marriage candiates for Mark and Chelsea to court and marry. Four of the marriage candidates (Witch Princess, Mark, Shea, Chelsea) have no rival. Bachelorettes Natalie - Natalie is Elliot's younger sister. She's cold, uncaring, and difficult to deal with, but deep inside, she's really a good person as you become better acquainted with her. Julia - Julia, together with her mother, will move in to the island around the 12th of Spring in your first year. She is poorly skilled in cooking. Her mother is always hesitant to eat the meals she made. Lanna - She is a popular icon who escaped from the city and moved to the island to live a peaceful and quiet life with the other villagers. She doesn't like paparazzi always following her. She also had an interest in fishing. Sabrina - The one and only daughter of Regis, Sabrina is a quiet, shy girl who has a habit of painting. She helps her dad with his mining business by bookkeeping. When she's not working, she searches around the island for some new artistic inspiration. Witch Princess - The Witch Princess has always been the rival of the Harvest Goddess. The two women like to bicker back and forth, although nothing ever dangerous comes from it. She is addicted to teddy bears which simply shows that her house is covered with the stuffed plushies. Chelsea - Chelsea is a newbie in farming who visits into the island to learn new ways about farming and ranching. She spends all of her time studying on how to be a farmer inside the inn. If you play as the boy main character, Chelsea will be eligible for marriage. Bachelors Elliot - Elliot is Natalie's older brother. He helps his mom and grandfather's business on the island. Elliot is trying to be a responsible, independent brother to Natalie, but she always belittles him making him damage his self esteem. Vaughn - Vaughn is the island's animal dealer. He hardly appears on the island making him difficult to woo if ever you played as a girl. But if you do woo him, Vaughn will permanently live on the island. Denny - With his bird, Kuu, he traveled to the island to search for a big fish. Denny keeps the fisherman's code and spends every day out on the ocean trying to catch the big one. Every morning, he goes out in his fishing boat, so you wont usually see him out on the island 'till he returns at 9:00 am. Pierre - Pierre is a cooking enthusiast who traveled to the island to look for rare and exotic cooking ingredients. He spends most of his time outside to locate such things. Shea - He and Wada are the two native hunter who live in the northern Jungle land of the island. They reside in a small hut to protect a hidden tower. Shea is aware of the delicate balance between hunting for food and being wasteful, and he will try to explain it to you over and over. Since he has live a long time without any communication to others, he speaks in short, broken sentences. Mark - Mark, just like Chelsea, travels to the island to learn how to become a great farmer. He like to observe you tackle your own farming challenges. Since he doesn't own a house on the island, Mark has to live at the Island Hotel in E. Town. You can find him there at all times. Marriage Requirements In every Harvest Moon game, there are requirements to get married. Here is the list of requirements for IoH: *You have met all main characters. *Have your house fully expanded. *Own the Big Bed. *Buy the Blue Feather. *You have seen your marriage canidate's black, purple, blue, and yellow heart events. *You have unlocked the church. *The candidate you want to marry must have a red heart. Villagers :Instead of collecting 101 Harvest Sprites like in Harvest Moon DS and DS Cute, Island of Happiness persuades you to develop and improve the island to lure various people to settle in the island. There are over 90 villagers to collect, with 70 of those being faceless characters that requires you to complete some tasks in order for them to unlock. Thes faceless characters are also known as the "Sub-Villagers". Main Villagers *Alisa - This lovely nun arrives in the island with the priest, Nathan. They set up the Church in the island. The two of them will watch over the Harvest Goddess' pond and hopes to guide others in the ways of the Goddess' teachings. *Charlie - Charlie is Chen's son. He and Chen moved to the island on the second day in the game. If ever you need to upgrade your tools, Charlie will be responsible to that. He can attach your Wonderful stones to your tools to upgrade. *Chen - He is Charlie's father and is the shopkeeper in the island. If you befriend him enough, He will give you a horse for free. On Fridays, Chen leaves the island to restock the items in his shop and does not return until 3:00 pm. *Eliza - She is Gannon's daughter, one and only child. She likes to play with Chen, and has a secret crush on him. The two of them hang out on the beach a lot. *Felicia - Felicia is the mother of Natalie and Elliot. She handles the out bound shipping with her family, and likes to gossip with Mirabelle when she gets a chance. *Goddess - This lovely Goddess lives in a pond next to the island's church. You can find her by taking an item and tossing it into her pond. *Gannon - Gannon is Eliza's father. He is the owner of the island's Carpentry shop. Gannon also sells tools with more slots for more Wonderful stones so you can power tools up. *Mirabelle - She together with her daughter Julia, manages the island's Animal shop. She likes to take care of animals and was looking for a new place to set up shop. *Nathan - Nathan is the priest in the island. He and his assistant, Alisa, manages the Church. The two helpers will start out by the Goddess Pond in the forest. *Regis - Regis owns a mining company. He spends most of his time troubling his mind on his day-to-day business. His daughter, Sabrina, is the apple of his eye; as any proud father, he believes she is the most beautiful woman around. *Taro - He used to be a farmer back in the days of his youth, but now he's busy keeping an eye on his grandkids, Elliot and Natalie. Taro picks up your shipping every day and sends it off the island. *Wada - Wada and his adopted son, Shea, live in the Jungle area of the island. If you become good enough friends with him, he'll grant you access to his tower. Mineral Towners *Cliff *Karen *Popuri *Trent Sub-Villagers :Island of Happiness boasts a large amount of secondary characters. They do play a small part in the game since you have to have a certain amount of guests on the island for certain events to happen. A list of all the secondary characters sorted by "role" and how to get them to appear is here. External Links HMOtaku.net (fan site) official UK site: http://www.ranchstory.co.uk/?games/Harvest_Moon_The_Island_that_Grows_with_You Freyakshawk FAQ (DO NOT COPY+PASTE) Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS